Broken
by ButterflyGirl89
Summary: What seems like a normal day turns anything but normal at the SVU when Elliot and Olivia are at a crime scene and one of them goes missing. Will the team manage to find them and at what cost? Who can they trust? Set during s11 so may contain some spoilers
1. Chapter 1

**Even though I'm in the middle of a few stories which I really need to update I know, I Decided to start this one as well.**

**Summary: During what seems like a normal day events take a shocking twist at a crime scene and the team is left searching for one of their own in a hunt that only looks destined to end miserably.**

**AN: This is probably going to be a pretty Elliot centred story.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Chapter 1**

_It had started out like any other 'normal' day at the SVU. Elliot had been sat at his desk when Olivia arrived with their usual coffee's. They had finished up some loose ends of paper work and then Cragen had come to them with as case or an update on a case. This is what happened everyday, no one questioned it they just got on with it. It was a routine that they were all well and truly habituated to. However, none of them knew just how different the day was to become or just how much routine was about to be thrown through the window._

- - - - - -

The location that Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson had been sent to was a witnesses house. Though other officers had tried to talk to the witness none had actually been in touch with them but neighbours had seen said witness so they knew she was ok although getting hold of her to question her was damn near impossible. Yet Elliot and Olivia stayed hopeful as they pulled up outside the house…

If house was the right word to use actually…The front yard was more like an over grown field. Children's toys were hidden among the grass. The white picket fence was broken and completely demolished in some places. The windows on the front of the house were nearly all smashed and they both guessed were probably in the same state as the windows on the back and side of the house. Tatty curtains hid away whatever or whoever was inside of the house. _In all it looked like a dumping ground, not a house._

As Elliot and Olivia battled their way to the front door, both tried to understand how anyone could let what would probably be a nice home, in a pretty nice area, end up so battered and abused.

"Would you let Eli play out in this sort of garden?" Olivia asked Elliot. "The back yard looks just as bad." she stated as she looked over the chain fence that separated the front yard from the back.

Elliot stayed standing on the porch where he continued knocking on the door. "Special victims, open up." he called through hole in the glass. Someone had clearly had a game of dodge ball with the house, except instead of a soft gym ball it was probably played with small stones and unfortunately the house was set to lose as, lets face it, a house couldn't really play dodge ball or stones even if it wanted to.

"I'm gonna take a look around the back, see if there are any signs of life there." Olivia told her partner.

Elliot nodded. "Okay," he said simply and continued studying the house, looking for any signs of life.

With Olivia off round the back he knocked on the front door again. This time however the door suddenly moved and swung very slowly open. Elliot quickly took out his gun. He looked into the house. Inside looked more deserted than outside. "SVU" he called out as he slowly made his way in.

He snuck through the hallway. The stair case were blocked off by boxes and bags and clothing and things that had all been thrown into a pile at the bottom and he wasn't just yet ready to begin trying to climb over the mess. Staying down stairs, he quickly checked one room, then another, then another.

Then, he suddenly had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. It made the hairs on the back of his neck stand and a cold shiver was sent down his spine…_he was being watched. _He spun round as he heard a floorboard creek from somewhere behind him. He saw no one and suddenly didn't feel like he was being watched but he also didn't feel like he was alone.

"Liv?" he called out, not too loudly. "Liv, you there?"

He could see the front door was still open. He started making his way towards it when he heard a smash come from the kitchen behind him, he spun round on his heels and ran through to the kitchen as quick as he could.

He could see the small panes of glass in the door were all broken but one he could tell had just been smashed. There was glass lying on the floor beneath it and it crunched under his shoes as he walked over to look out of the window, looking for what may have smashed it but also his partner as the kitchen over looked the back garden. He was so busy looking that he never even heard the car that sped off down the street, away from the house.

He didn't see Olivia anywhere, but what caught his eye was a piece of torn clothing on the newly smashed glass. What worried him was the blood that was there by it and what else worried him was that the clothing was part of a black jacket, just like the one Olivia had been wearing.

"Liv?" he called out again, another feeling had suddenly hit him and it was making his stomach twist and churn. "Liv?" he called out, louder this time. He quickly made his way to the front door.

Once out of the house he wasted no time in searching round the back for signs of his partner. "Olivia!" he bellowed as he quickly came to realise she was indeed missing. "Liv talk to me."

He quickly took out his cell phone and dialled her number. He quickly began looking around as he heard it ringing. "Liv, Livia…" he called out over and over as he tried to trace where the ringing was coming from. _Finally he located it. _Her cell lay on the floor by the back door. There were no signs of Olivia by it, just some more blood.

Elliot couldn't help but drop his phone as his hands shot to his mouth before quickly brushing over his face. His eyes were wide in shock and fear. _Where was his partner? What the hell had happened to her?_

**TBC**

**Want more? Let me know.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I kinda got this idea after watching the newest series which I thinks been brilliant so far, except for that new ADA who was annoying as hell and not to mention a huge biatch. However, a good actress whoever she was. Can't remember her name… Anyway, here's the next chapter, more will be revealed as it goes on. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine, all belongs to Dick wolf. I'm merely borrowing them.**

**Chapter 2**

Elliot sat on the porch steps of the house and barley noticed as the CSI's and other officers swept past him, in and out of the house. He had his phone tightly grasped in his hands, resting it against his chin, just in case it rang, just in case it was Olivia…somehow. He hadn't even realised he was rocking back and forth slightly until Warner pressed her hand on his shoulder, not grabbing him, but holding it firmly enough to keep him still.

Elliot shot a look at her, he was surprised, he'd practically forgot that people were still around him.

"Have you found anything?" he asked her.

"Not yet. I've got a sample of the blood and I'll test it to see if it's a match to Olivia's… Elliot what happened?" she asked him, her voice full of concern.

Elliot was about to explain when, "That's what I'd like to know." Cragen said angrily as he walked up the now trodden down grass path to the house, where Elliot quickly climbed to his feet.

"Captain…" he began.

"What the hell happened here, Stabler?" he asked. He didn't mean to sound so angry with Elliot because he wasn't, really, but he was sure as hell worried about his missing detective.

"We spilt up to search the property. I took the inside, Olivia stayed outside. Next thing I know I heard a smash and then when I look the window was broken and there was blood and I couldn't find her anywhere." Elliot said quickly, almost too quickly.

"Look, slow down. Get back to the station house. Fin's waiting there, tell him what you know." Cragen said before noticing the worry on Elliot's face and the evident fear in his eyes. "We're gonna find her." he said matter-of-factly.

Elliot just nodded before silently walking back to his car. _How he made it back to the station house without crashing only God knew. _Somehow he did, and Fin was indeed waiting there for him when he walked into the bullpen.

Elliot immediately sat down at his desk, which was adjacent to Fin's. Fin walked over to him and leant down so his face was right in Elliot's. "Follow me." he all but whispered to him.

Elliot did as he was told and didn't even register where he was following Fin too until the familiar smell of the _'meadow fresh' _air fresheners in the men's toilets hit him. Fin stepped back and watched as Elliot walked over to the sink, silently turned on the tap, bent down and then splashed some cold water over his face.

When Elliot stood up again Fin could see his reflection in the mirror and see the tears that had formed in his eyes and he knew Elliot saw them too. Suddenly Elliot's hand whipped forward, his knuckles connecting with the mirror causing it to crack in the middle.

As quick as Elliot had lost it he regained his composure and turned his back on the mirror. "Two minutes…" he began, confusing Fin a little, "She was out of my sight for two minutes, and that's all it took for someone to grab her." Elliot thought out loud.

"Did you see anyone?" Fin asked him.

Elliot just shook his head. "No, nobody. The house was empty."

"Someone had to have been there or watching you two. Do you think you could have been followed there?" Fin asked.

"I don't know, I mean I don't think so. I would have noticed." he said surely.

"Maybe," Fin replied. "Look clean your hand up. I'll get Munch to get a team together to start going through recent cases to see if maybe there was anyone with a grudge against Olivia or you."

"Why me? They'd have taken me if they had a grudge against me."

"If I was some sort of criminal, and I wanted to get back at someone, I'd go after the thing or person that mattered most to them. Someone probably saw how close you two are, and maybe never realised you had a family so they've targeted Liv. I'll bet there's a longer list of people you've pissed off than there is a list of people that she's pissed off." Fin said. He then smiled encouragingly at him and said, "We'll get her back." before disappearing out of the toilets, once more leaving Elliot alone.

Elliot turned to face the sink again. This time not daring to look into the mirror. He turned on the tap and held his bleeding knuckles under the water and let the blood wash away. As he stood there he tried desperately to think of someone, anyone, he might have pissed off recently. He quickly realised just how right Fin was, the list was huge. There were dozens of people he could have pissed off.

He then began trying to think of cases where he thought Olivia might have pissed someone off, but his mind was pretty much drawing a blank.

Elliot was suddenly startled as an officer ran in, slamming the door into the wall as he practically kicked it open. "Detective Stabler, there's something you need to see!" he said frantically before running out. Elliot didn't hesitate to follow him.

He chased the young officer into the bull-pen where everyone was gathered around his computer. "What's going on?" he asked, confused.

"This started playing on your computer, we couldn't stop it. It just keeps looping over and over." Munch informed him.

Elliot watched as a home movie played before them. He watched as an unsteady camera filmed him and Olivia walk up to the house from which Olivia had been taken. The sound was fuzzy but just about there. He continued to watch as for a moment the camera followed Elliot into the house before quickly backing out and moving round to the back where an unsuspecting Olivia stood looking in through the kitchen door. She was unable to stop the silent attack that then took place. Elliot flinched as he watched her attacker grab hold of the back of her head before slamming her against the door. Her arm was forced through the glass before she was pulled away from the door. _She wasn't making a sound which worried Elliot. _

By this point the camera had been put away somewhere, Elliot guessed someone's, probably Olivia's attackers, pocket. The screen was just a black blur but footsteps could still be heard. Next the camera was pulled out of the pocket. Elliot was then left watching as someone, pinning Olivia down on the back seat of a car, held a cloth over her mouth and nose. He immediately suspected chloroform. He watched as Olivia struggled against her attacker before falling unconscious.

He had to turn his back on the screen for a moment, dreading to think what he would see next, however the video suddenly began playing from the beginning again.

"This is where it starts again." Munch said, letting Elliot know.

"Find out how it got on my computer. I want to know who sent it because they probably have Olivia." Elliot ordered.

Fin walked up to Elliot as he walked into the corridor seeking some empty space away from the others. "El," he began.

"Still think someone has a grudge against me? They clearly wanted Olivia. They went after her. They took her, they obviously wanted her! They drugged her…" he said, his voice becoming shaky with fear and anger, "What the hell are they doing to her Fin?" he asked, tears now threatening to fall.

Fin could only shrug his shoulder. "I don't know…" he replied simply.

All Elliot could do was shake his head as a million and one horrible thoughts came into his head. All of them making Elliot worry about Olivia more.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. Please review. **

**AN: Later chapters will probably get longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews. Here's the next chapter. **

**(Sorry it's short.)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Chapter 3**

Olivia paced back and forth in the small cell she had come to find herself in. It was dark, damp and the pipes that ran across the low ceiling dripped, annoyingly so. There was a small cot in one corner but the mattress was damp and dirty and Olivia knew she would rather sit on the floor or keep pacing than sit down on it. In the opposite corner was a toilet, it was dirtier than the mattress and the room smelt like it had been used over and over but never flushed and Olivia, although desperately needing to pee, wasn't about to use it, she wanted to go nowhere near it.

Her arm hurt like hell. The deep slice there was still oozing blood no matter how hard she held her hand down on it. She was cold and her uncontrollable shivering seemed to make her arm hurt even more. Her head hurt too. She was dizzy and felt really nauseous. The fact that she was veryslowly loosing blood only seemed to make matters worse.

Apart from being desperate for the toilet she also needed to desperately lie down. However, she wasn't about to lie down on the cot, so she decided on leaning against the wall, however, she had just about done so when a door, that she'd hardly noticed, opened up in the corner of the room. It was made of bricks, like the walls, so it was easily camouflaged. She began to wonder what type of place she was in. She had to wonder if she was even still in New York. She knew she'd been unconscious but had no idea for how long.

She watched with slightly blurred eyesight and a still very dizzy head as two men, or what she guessed were men, walked in. They both had ski masks on, covering their faces and one was holding a video recorder in his hand. She didn't move quick enough as one of the men, the one with no camera, walked over to her and grabbed a hold of the back of her hair and pushed her to the floor on her knees. He then pulled her head back, keeping his hand knotted up in her hair. She then felt the cold barrel of a gun placed under her chin.

The man with the camera then moved in front of her. Olivia listened as the two men spoke to each other. They were speaking in Spanish but she was sure they were both American. Their Spanish was poor and unfortunately for them she could pretty much understand them. She listened nervously as they talked about "making him worry", "making him suffer". She wondered who they were talking about, that was until she heard them say an all too familiar name, "Stabler".

The gun was then pressed hard against her chin and she heard in Spanish "Go". She heard as, with a beep, the video recorder came to life. She waited for the men to talk but they didn't. Instead the camera stayed fixed on her for a moment. She wasn't nearly prepared as the man holding the gun then pushed her to the floor, she hit it hard...

- - - - - -

Elliot was sat at his desk and although everyone was still working on finding Olivia the bull-pen was practically deserted. He was sat watching his computer with the sound off. He'd been watching the video playing over and over again for ages. He sighed and was seriously considering turning it off when the screen went blank before a new video began playing. He could in no way stop it so he quickly turned the sound on.

He watched in silent, his heart pounding. He saw Olivia being held at gun point. A look of total fear in her eyes. He then watched as she was pushed to the floor. The recorder stayed fixed on the man who had just pushed her, the one with the gun. Elliot's heart then skipped a beat as the gun was suddenly pointed where he knew Olivia lay on the floor before it was fired.

Elliot stood up so fast his chair flew back before crashing to the floor. He couldn't say anything, no words would form in his mouth. He was shaking like a leaf. All he could think was that he had just seen his partner being shot…possibly murdered. Then the video started over again and he was made to watch again…

**TBC**

**So I know these first few chapters have been short but the next few will get longer.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews. They're all very much appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: As usual, they don't belong to me but I'm borrowing them just for now.**

**Chapter 4**

Elliot was frantic, his heart was pounding so loudly it hurt his head and was almost deafening him. He was still in the bull-pen, the video playing over on his computer once more. He wasn't sure if he was standing still or moving on the spot but either way the room seemed to be spinning and it was making him feel incredibly nauseous.

All sound suddenly came rushing back to him as he felt a strong hand squeeze his shoulder, and shake him slightly. He suddenly released a breath that he hadn't realised he'd been holding.

"Elliot, what's going on?" Cragen asked him.

Elliot moved his mouth, he was sure he was speaking, but he wasn't making a sound.

"Elliot!" Cragen shouted.

Again he just moved his mouth, no sounds escaping, until finally he said, "S…She's dead. They killed her." he said, his voice quiet and shaky.

Cragen looked to the computer as he watched the new video play out. Unfortunately for him he caught it just in time to see Olivia be pushed to the floor before the gun was fired. He too went into shock. He froze, a lump rising in his throat. _The video began again…_

- - - - - -

Less than 45 minutes later and everyone involved in finding Olivia had watched the video. Everyone suddenly seemed silent. They were all gathered around in the bull-pen, all awaiting their next order.

"What does this mean?" a young female officer asked, tears in her eyes.

"It means Detective Benson's dead!" another snapped.

"She's not dead till we see her body. Right now, as far as I'm concerned, she's still alive." Fin said firmly.

"Does that mean we keep looking for her?" the young female officer asked.

"That's exactly what it means." Munch confirmed.

Everyone seemed to keep glancing at Elliot. He knew it, he could feel their eyes on him. _He hated it. _Cragen could see this and decided enough was enough. "You all should have been home hours ago. I want you all to go home, those who don't want to you're welcome to the cribs. I want you all alert and fresh on this case tomorrow morning early. Very early." he told them.

He wanted anything but for them to go but he knew they were only human and most of them had been doing double shifts anyway, which wasn't so unusual in the SVU. He knew he needed officers who were awake on shifts. He needed officers who would bring back Olivia. He just knew she was still alive. _She had to be._

He watched as his officers left in different directions. Some indeed went home to their families or to be alone whilst others went up to the cribs. Fin, Munch and Elliot stayed. They all remained silent.

"You three should go get some rest too." Cragen said.

"I'm not going to rest. I just saw my partner get shot." Elliot said through gritted teeth.

"Maybe we should call Simon." Munch thought out loud.

"That'll be an interesting call… Hi, remember me, I work with your sister, by the way she was abducted and we have a video of what looks like her being shot and murdered. No thanks" Fin said.

"Why would they shoot her? Surely they took her because she's worth something. Her dead isn't valuable to them at all." Munch thought out loud.

"Well I for one am not giving up." Cragen said.

Elliot wanted to say something to him like, _'well what's the point, you've got the evidence right there in front of you'_, but as he watched the video play through again something hit him. If he was going on what Fin was saying about someone having a grudge against him then surely they'd have shown her shot on screen. _What would be worst than seeing the person you care for most shot before your eyes?_

"She's not dead." he suddenly said matter-of-factly.

"What makes you so sure?" Cragen asked.

"They just want me to think she is. If they wanted me to watch her die then they'd have shown it."

Munch was about to say something when the phone on Elliot's desk began to ring. Everyone was startled by it. The shrill sound seemed to bounce off the walls of the bull-pen until finally, working up the courage, Elliot answered. "Stabler," he said, his heart pounding.

"Hello, Detective Stabler." a distorted voice said.

Elliot instantly knew two things; that who he was talking too had his partner and that they were using some sort of device to alter their voice. This made him think that he knew who they were, made him think he'd spoken to them. _Why else would they need to change their voice?_

"Is she still alive?" Elliot checked.

"Yes." the voice informed him, "Take a look for yourself."

"El!" Fin said as Elliot's computer screen once more went blank before another video started playing. Elliot turned and started to watch as Olivia lay on the floor trying to protect herself from one kick after an other.

"Leave her alone!" Elliot screamed down the phone. He could hear each kick as it was delivered to Olivia, hear the crunch as the foot connected with her body.

"What would you do to make it stop Detective Stabler?"

"What-ever you want." Elliot said without any hesitation.

"I don't want anything from you except to see you suffering." the voice said angrily.

Elliot wanted to scream in frustration. "If you have a problem with me take it out on me. Leave her alone!" he yelled, as he punched the wall.

"Why would I want to do that? I'd much rather have the beautiful Detective Benson, lying around, than you."

"You keep your filthy god-damn hands off her." Elliot warned.

"I think that's enough conversation for now." the voice said before the line went dead.

"Hello….hello! Damn-it!" Elliot roared.

"At least we can see she's still alive." Cragen quickly said, trying to calm Elliot down. _It didn't work._

"So they can beat the life out of her in front of us!" Elliot said as he began pacing. He couldn't seem to be able to stay still. However, pacing quickly began to make him dizzy so he fell into his seat.

"They don't want anything except to see me suffer. Olivia's going through hell all because of me." Elliot told them, anger and frustration quickly building up inside him.

- - - - - -

Olivia was sat on the bed. She didn't want to be but it beat standing up. She was in pain, and a lot of it. The men had left her alone and she was thankful for it. Her arm had stopped bleeding, barely, but it still hurt like hell. She dare not touch it out of fear it may start to bleed again.

One thing she had realised was that somehow she had to get out of her 'cell'. She hated to admit it but she needed to go to hospital. It hurt her to breathe, which made her think that her ribs had been broken or cracked when she had been repeatedly kicked and she knew it was just a matter of time before her arm began to bleed again.

She sat thinking, for what seemed like forever, before she came up with a plan. It wasn't a good plan and she knew it, but she had little choice. As she began to rethink it, wanting to make it as safe proof as she could, the door suddenly opened and she was left with no choice but to put her plan into action.

She waited for both men to walk in but only one did, the one with the camera. She shuddered to think what he had come to film next. He walked over to the bed and reached down and grabbed her ankle, pulling hard on it. He would have pulled her straight off the bed but she used her other leg to kick out. Lucky kicking him hard in the face as he bent down to grab her.

He fell backwards holding his face, moaning in pain. The camera flew from his hands and slid across the floor. Olivia didn't hesitate in getting onto her feet and heading out of the door. She found herself immediately in another room, it was as cold as her 'cell' had been, and as damp. As she continued running, as best as she could, she found herself in another similar room. She was completely baffled. She had no idea where she was but the place seemed to be going on forever. Finally she found herself at the bottom of some stairs, she wanted anything but to have to climb up them but she had no other choice. An all too familiar feeling.

At the back of her mind was the thought of _'where is the other man?' _It was enough to scare her into running up the stairs two at a time, as much as it hurt. The further up them she got the lighter it began to get. Finally at the top she saw that she was in some sort of shop. The windows where dusty and could barely be seen through, there was metal grids covering them outside, light pierced through the small gaps in the metal, providing the only light in the shop.

She began to think she was in a shop even more as she looked around and saw shelving and even a cashiers desk. She was about to begin running again in hopes of getting away from the place, when someone grabbed her arm from behind before slamming her into a wall. She instantly knew her wound had reopened from the way they had grabbed her and she also knew it was now bleeding badly again.

Her whole body froze and all she could do was gasp in horror when she looked at the person who had grabbed her, the one who was looking back at her. _Such a familiar face._ She was more than confused. _How could he do this to her?_

"Hi Olivia." he said before another chloroform soaked cloth was smacked over her face.

She struggled once more against the drug and its inevitable consequences, but she had little strength to use to fight back and in seconds everything was getting fuzzy, a few more seconds everything was black and she fell into the arms of her attacker, the arms of…

**TBC**

**I'm not about to tell you who it is just yet. Will do in the next chapter though. **

**Thanks so much for reading. Please review, even if its just to yell at me for the cruel cliff hanger.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so sorry about the cliff-hanger, I know it was very cruel and I did almost remove the update and was going to add the name of Olivia's captors and Elliot's tormentors, but then I didn't because I think it works well for the opening of this chapter.**

**Some of you may think how could it be him (First clue), why would he do that to her? (For the answers to that one you'll have to have watched the more recent episodes of the 11th season.) (Second clue)**

**Although this is still going to be very much an Elliot based story this chapter is very much based on Olivia.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Chapter 5**

Olivia woke up and began staring at the ceiling. It seemed to be spinning, after what seemed like forever but was really only minutes it just seemed to bounce back and forth, slowly. She brought her hand up to cover her face, rubbing her tired eyes. As soon as she opened them she felt dizzy again. Upon realising she was lying down, which only made her feel worse, she slowly pushed herself up. But as soon as she did she felt sick, really sick. Instantly she knew the feeling was rising up and she knew it meant she was about to throw up.

Without thinking she stumbled over to the toilet and fell onto her knees and allowed herself to empty the contents of her stomach. She felt like she was throwing up three days worth of meals, which baffled her because she never ate all that much in three days. _She never ate all that much at all. _

Suddenly she felt someone softly pull her hair back out of her face. Keeping it back so that she didn't throw up on it. They also began rubbing a soft hand over her back. She allowed them to do so as she continued to throw up, unable to stop herself.

She was tired, which she had to laugh at because all she seemed to be doing was waking up at the moment, which obviously meant she was sleeping. _She knew the chloroform was to blame._

Then, a thought suddenly hit her. She recognised the touch of the person rubbing her back, their scent was familiar and she suddenly remembered having seen their face right before they drugged her.

"Feel better?" they asked, confirming to her who it was.

She quickly turned round, throwing her arm out to push them away from her. The shove reminded her just how bad her injured arm was. She whimpered in pain, immediately hating showing such weakness in front of someone who had almost meant so much to her. However, it was becoming harder and harder for her to keep her tears in and under control. She couldn't believe how much she had fallen for someone who could treat her the way she had been treated whilst in this hell hole.

She quickly pulled her arm away from her captor as he reached out and tried to help her to her feet. "Get off me!" she growled at him.

"You need to get up off the floor." he said, his voice sounding genuinely concerned for her well-being.

This only made her tears fall freely as well as make her more angry at them. "Don't act like you give a shit." she yelled as she tried to get herself up and force her rebellious tears to stop.

Her captor pulled her up, not allowing her to do it herself, "I do." he said as he led her back over to the cot.

"No you don't." she argued before she noticed the first aid box that lay on the cot. She was made to sit down and was then made to look into the eyes of her captor as he sat down opposite her. She'd always liked his eyes, they were secretive but innocent looking. _So she had thought. _She watched as he opened up the first aid box. However, she quickly jumped up off the cot as she watched him pick up a liquid filled syringe.

She stumbled across the room but her captor quickly caught hold of her by hooking his strong arm around her waist, pulling her body tight against his. He moved his arm so that his hand could grab her wrist, pinning her bloodied arm down over her stomach.

Once more she whimpered as he pulled the cap off the needle using his teeth then moved the needle round to her arm, the injured one that he was holding; tightly. "Please no more drugs. Please." she begged.

"This one you need." he said to her knowingly.

"I won't try to run away again, just please, Dean, no more drugs."

"Don't worry, Olivia. This will help with the pain, so we can get your arm fixed up." Dean Porter said before he jabbed the sharp needle into Olivia's flesh, right by the wound on her arm. She flinched, not at the pain, _it was nothing, _but she dreaded to think how her body would react to whatever this drug was. She didn't know whether to be worried or thankful as her arm started to become numb.

"Just a slight tingle." Dean whispered into her ear before he led her back over to the cot and once more sat her down.

- - - - - -

It had only took minutes for the drugs to work completely on Olivia making her arm totally numb and pain free as Dean used butterfly stitches to close up the wound and then dressed it neatly and securely. The moment he had finished she had pulled her arm away from him. She couldn't even look at him. She just shook her head in disgust. The effects of the chloroform had started to fade and her head seemed a lot more clearer.

"Why are you doing this?" she suddenly had to ask him. She was unable to hide the anger in her voice.

"I can't tell you that." Dean said.

Olivia scoffed, "What the hell happened to you?" she asked.

"Nothing happened to me, Olivia. It's you and your partner who don't follow the rules. Not me."

"You helped a murderer walk…" she said in disbelief.

Dean just shook his head, "You don't know the half of it, Olivia."

"I don't want to either. I just want you to let me go."

"I can't do that." he told her, "You know I can't."

"Then why am I here!" she yelled, confused, angry and hurt.

"Because you're safe here." he informed her.

Olivia couldn't help but laugh. "So who's your sidekick? The one holding the camera whilst you beat the shit out of me?" she asked, suddenly needing to know everything.

"I haven't hurt you. Your arm was an accident."

"I trusted you. I thought you were one of the good guys…"

"I am."

"Oh of course, my mistake," Olivia replied sarcastically.

"Despite what you think, I do care about you." Dean said, reaching out to gently stroke her cheek.

"Don't you touch me." she warned as she moved away from his touch and the cot.

"Olivia, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. I assure you if you co-operate I won't let anything happen to you."

"Why should I co-operate with you?"

"Because if you don't, then Elliot will be killed." Dean said simply.

Olivia was gob-smacked. She couldn't believe that this was the same Dean Porter she had met years ago. They'd became so close, more than close. "How could you do this?" she asked, tears once more threatening to fall.

Dean refused to answer, he just looked at her. Olivia was startled as the door opened up. Dean didn't flinch, he obviously knew his partner was about to join them. "Van's ready." he said as he walked in, his face hidden behind the mask.

Olivia had to wonder why he wasn't bothering to speak in Spanish anymore. It worried her that he wasn't bothered about trying to hide his identity in anyway like he had done earlier. _What was so different now?_

She was so busy wondering about this that she didn't see Dean pull out a cloth from his pocket. It all happened too quick for her to stop as Dean pushed her up against the cold wall and slapped the cloth down over her mouth and nose.

Olivia immediately knew what it was. _More chloroform. _Her heart sunk. She struggled against it, she didn't want to be drugged, no one did. But she knew it meant something was going to happen. She couldn't bare to think what.

She was angry. She was fading fast, the drug easily controlling her body. Using every bit of strength she had, and could manage, she lifted her hand up to Dean's face and sunk her nails into his flesh and dragged them across his cheek, tearing his flesh open.

He yelped in pain and stepped back away from her, holding his bleeding face. Olivia's body was weak and she fell to the floor as soon as Dean moved away from her. His body against hers had been the only thing keeping her stood up. She looked up from the floor only to see the other man walk over to her. He swung his foot, his steel toe-capped boot, into her face, knocking her out cold.

Dean quickly walked over to his partner and pushed him away from Olivia. "I told you to take it easy with her!" he growled at him.

"She's playing slice and dice with your face, figured it was only justice to give her a taste of her own medicine." the man protested.

Dean shook his head, un-amused by him. He whipped his arm forward and ripped the guys mask off. "Just put her in the van. Don't harm a hair on her head." he warned him.

The guy, Tate, a rough looking 30-something, reached down and scooped Olivia up. Throwing her over his shoulder. "Remind me why we're doing this again?" he asked Dean.

"Just put her in the van, Tate. Lets get out of here." Dean ordered.

Tate just obeyed and walked out. Dean grabbed the first aid box off the cot before following him out. _They were moving on..._

**TBC**

**Anyone suspect Agent Dean Porter? It will become clear why he is doing this as the chapters continue. For anyone confused, try to watch episode 6 of season 11. Dean Porter played a big part in it and this is basically me finishing off the storyline.**

**Anyone seen the preview for Tuesdays episode of SVU? Looks amazing, as usual!**

**Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews. They've been great and are all really appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine,**

**Chapter 6**

Elliot had no idea what number cup of coffee he was on but he knew he'd be having another one straight after he'd finished. He walked over from the overworked coffee machine and sat back down at his desk. The video's had stopped playing on his computer but part of him wished they'd continue. He needed to see Olivia, needed to know she was still alive. He saw her every day, pretty much all day. He had done for the last 11 years with the exception of a few weeks here and there, all of which he couldn't help but feel where because of his doing.

He hardly even noticed as the mail-man walked around throwing letters onto everyone's desks, throwing just one letter onto Elliot's before he then walked out of the bull pen. Elliot didn't even bother to look to see what it was. _He didn't care._

It was at this time that Munch and Fin walked in. They'd both been home briefly to wash and change but now they were ready to keep searching for one of their own. It was Fin who first picked up his mail to look at, instantly confused.

"I guess there's nothing new come up?" Munch asked Elliot.

Elliot shook his head. It hurt to much to speak. He couldn't stop thinking about Olivia. He couldn't stop imagining all the horrible things that could be happening to her. He hated knowing she was hurt, hated knowing she was probably in a lot of pain.

"What's going on with this mail?" Fin asked, "Its just a bunch of blank, empty envelopes."

Munch quickly checked the mail on his desk only to find the same thing. Elliot looked down at his. Instead of a blank and empty envelope his was addressed to him.

He quickly opened it up and found a letter inside. It was made up from cut up letters from magazines and newspapers, Elliot almost had to laugh at the cliché, It was an address, one none of them recognised but all had a general idea where it was.

"Let's go." Elliot said without giving it a second thought.

"Well who was the mail man?" Fin asked, needing to know._ Something wasn't right. _

"I'll stay here and check the building security cameras. I'll see if we can get a team out searching for our mystery mail-man. He may still be in the building." Munch said.

Elliot and Fin both agreed before quickly running out, ready to go find Olivia, _hopefully._

- - - - - -

Olivia had been awake for some time. The moment she'd woke up she'd realised that not only was she gagged but she also had her wrists tied together and then to the frame of a bed-head. She'd also quickly realised she was in some sort of motel room. It was better than her previous dwelling place had been but not by much.

There were two beds in the room, which was all open planned. There was a small makeshift kitchen in one corner, a couch and TV in the other and also a door that led into a small looking bathroom, the door was opened slightly which meant she could see into it.

On the other bed next to hers was Tate. She knew it wasn't Dean. She could only guess it was the other man, who's identity she still didn't know, the one who'd left her face feeling like she'd gone 5 rounds with Mike Tyson.

She looked up when she heard a key turn in the lock. She immediately looked away when she saw Dean walk in. There was nothing she wanted to say to him. _Well, she did have a few choice words for him, but she knew none of them would work in her favour._

Dean walked over to her bed holding a brown groceries bag. He put it down on the end of the bed and began rummaging about in it. He pulled out a bottle of flavoured water and some sandwiches and passed them to her.

She just looked at him. She was starving and gasping for a drink but she wasn't about to touch either of them. Not that she could if she did want to with her hands tied and her mouth gagged.

She watched as Dean then pulled out a bottle of soda and threw it at the still sleeping Tate, who quickly shot up on the bed. "What?" he said in his still half asleep and confused state.

"Did I ask you to gag her?" Dean asked pointing at Olivia.

"How was I to know the bitch wouldn't start screaming when she woke up." Tate said before taking a long swig of his drink.

"I asked you to take care of that cut too." Dean nagged.

Olivia guessed he was referring to the gash she could feel on her cheek, or maybe it was the one on her lip.

"I fell asleep." Tate said simply before he began rummaging through the bag for food. "What you buy me to eat?" he asked Dean.

Dean, just shook his head at his accomplice. He wished he could do this whole thing without him but he hadn't really been given much choice. Suddenly knowing he had to do everything he untied Olivia from the bed and pulled her up off it. She allowed him to lead her into the bathroom without putting up a struggle.

He put the toilet seat down and sat her down on it before he quickly left and then returned with the first aid box. She looked up at him with eyes that threatened hell if he pulled out another drug filled syringe. Dean sat on the corner of the bath opposite her with the now open first aid box resting on his lap. She was relieved to see no syringes.

He looked at her for a moment before he moved forward, his hands going for her face. Olivia quickly moved away, expecting him to hit her. Dean couldn't help but hide the way it made him feel. "Shouldn't I be the one scared of you putting your hands near my face." he joked, flashing his best smile and pointing to the now cleaned up scratches on his face.

She hardly found his joke funny and her face told him this. As he reached forward again she didn't move. She allowed him to reach behind her and untie her gag, pulling it from her mouth. She flinched as it pulled away the dried blood on her cut lip, making it bleed again. Dean quickly held the gag, a scrunched up cloth, under some cold water before returning it to her lip. Although she wouldn't admit it to him the cold felt nice against her swollen lip.

"He's a jackass." Dean said to her, on about Tate.

"Takes one to know one." she spat back at him. Moving her face away from him. She didn't want him playing nice guy to her and she certainly didn't want him touching her.

"I figured you'd prefer this place to the last one." Dean said changing the subject.

"I'd prefer to just be away from you and your little buddy in there." she said coldly, "I couldn't care less if I never saw you again." she said truthfully.

Dean just smiled and held another part of the wet cloth on the cut on her cheek, cleaning away some of the blood there. "That's not really a choice you have right now." he said to her.

She found herself shaking her head at him again. "Prick," she muttered, unable to stop herself.

"You know I'm getting a little bored of your attitude." he told her, like she'd be bothered.

"And I'm getting _very_ bored of being beaten and drugged by you and your pal." she growled back at him angrily.

"It wasn't my intention for you to get hurt, I never wanted you to get hurt in any of this…" he said sounding genuine, which only pissed her off more.

"Oh bullshit. You couldn't care less. Besides you're the one who keeps smacking chloroform soaked cloths over my face."

"Olivia, you know I wouldn't want anything to happen to you." he said as he stroked her face.

She smacked his hand away from her face, as tears filled her eyes; ready to burst their banks. "I wouldn't even want you touching my dead body." she said to him, "Keep your hands off me." she warned him.

Dean sighed, clearly becoming annoyed with her. "Fine." he said before he stood up and then pulled her up, dragging her out of the bathroom. "You want it like that, then leave your cuts to clean themselves." he said angrily. "See if I care."

He'd just got halfway across the small motel room, dragging Olivia with him when there was a knock on the door. All three of them froze. Dean and Tate quickly looked at each other, then the door then back to each other. Olivia quickly realised she could be saved, help could be here for her. She prayed it was Elliot. Found her and now coming to rescue her.

"Help..!" she began to shout but only got half of it out before Dean slapped his hand down over her mouth and dropped to the floor, pulling her with him, behind the bed. They were hidden from whoever was at the door.Olivia struggled beneath Dean, making him push his body down harder on top of her, crushing her already tender body.

As Dean continued to pin her to the floor, his hand firmly stamped over her mouth; stopping her from making any sound, Tate got ready to answer the door. Both Olivia and Dean listened as Tate went over to the door and opened it up. "Yeah," he said to whoever was there.

They listened as someone walked in, thanks to Tate welcoming them in. Once the door was shut it went silent for a second before a loud shot rang out, making Olivia jump. Her heart began pounding as she wondered who had been shot.

She suddenly wondered if it had been Elliot. If somehow he had found her, been led to her. Now, for all she knew, he was lying shot and probably dead on the floor of the motel room. As the coppery smell of blood began to fill the small motel room, tears filled her eyes. She couldn't stop them nor the sobs that escaped her mouth onto Dean's hand as he continued to cover her mouth.

**TBC**

**Was it Elliot who had found her? Did the address lead him to her? Has he been shot? Who knows? Stay tuned to find out. **

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews. I always get to say that because you guys are all so kind. Thanks again. :D**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, unfortunately for me.**

**Chapter 7**

As soon as Dean had rolled off Olivia she had crawled over to check if it was her partner lying dead on the floor. Instead she had found the elderly motel owner lying on his back, gasping for breath, struggling to deal with the pain as his blood pumped from a bullet hole in his chest, taking with it his life.

She wasted no time pressing her hand down over his wound, trying and wanting desperately to slow the bleeding. "It's ok. You'll be okay." she assured the man looking up into her eyes, begging for mercy and wondering what the hell was going on his motel. Wondering what he had walked in on.

Olivia didn't even listen to Dean and Tate who were now arguing; Dean yelling at Tate for having shot the motel owner and Tate yelling at Dean for yelling at him . She was too focused on trying to keep the motel owner alive, even though she knew his chances were slim to none.

"He needs to go to hospital." she yelled at Dean and Tate who barely heard her over their shouting.

"Fuck him!" Tate shouted back at her.

"He'll die." she warned them, not like they didn't already know that.

"He shouldn't have got involved." Tate said to her.

Realising Tate was just a cold hearted prick she turned to Dean. "Dean, please. He's going to die if we don't get him to a hospital right now. I'll stay here, you can take him. I won't try to run, I swear to god. Tie me up, drug me, just get him some help. Please, Dean." she begged as the motel owners conditioned worsened and he began gurgling and spitting out blood.

Olivia quickly turned her attention back to him, pressing harder on his wound, making him groan in pain. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry but I need to add pressure to stop the bleeding." she told him.

She watched as he reached a shaking hand up to his worn woollen tank top pocket. He tapped on it, his eyes trying to tell Olivia something. She was confused but was led by his tapping fingers. She reached into his pocket and burst into tears as she pulled out a small, crumpled picture. It was of the man, an older woman, clearly his wife from the way he had his arm lovingly wrapped around her shoulders. There was also a younger couple in the picture and three small children. _It was the mans family, she knew it._

Olivia's heart sunk as the man reached for the picture from her. She placed it into his shaking hand and could only watch with tear filled eyes as the man brought it to his face, gazed at it with loving but pain filled eyes, before bringing it to his lips where he softly kissed it.

"Help him!" Olivia begged Dean.

Instead, Dean walked over to her and ripped her up off the floor and pulled her away from the motel owner, with her hand gone his blood began to pump out of his chest, fast. Olivia pulled against Dean, trying to get back to the man to help him, but Dean was too strong. "Get off me! Help him!" she screamed at Dean. Still trying to pull away from him, even as his fingers dug painfully into her flesh.

"I am." Dean told her. She knew what he meant. He was just making the inevitable happen quicker.

However, she had to turn away as she saw Tate step over the motel owners body, aiming the gun right at his head, before firing a single but fatal shot into his head. The room was suddenly silent except for Olivia's cries. Dean continued to hold onto her for a moment before he loosened his grip on her arms.

Olivia dropped to her knees on the floor, crying. Unable to stop the tears. Dean just watched her cry before looking at the now dead motel owner. "We need to get out of here." he told Tate, "Now." he concluded.

- - - - - -

Elliot and Fin pulled up outside the address they had been given. Neither of them hesitated to get out of the car and run up to the building. It was a shop, a DIY style shop. It looked like it had been closed down for years. They could barely see through the windows thanks to the dust on them and the protective metal grids.

The door was less of a challenge. There was no protective metal grid and it was slightly cleaner and so easier to see through. But Elliot wasn't about to knock and wait, search warrant or not he was breaking in. He wasn't waiting now he was this close to saving his partner. He pulled his gun out and shot at the old weathered lock. It easily broke and with a single kick from Elliot the door swung open.

They both ran inside, both with their guns aimed and ready to fire. They split up and began searching the shop. Elliot found the stairs first and went down them, Fin followed after him having found nothing else.

They were coming up empty as they moved through one room and into another, that is until the saw the familiar cell. Both recognising it from the videos.

"Bingo." Fin said.

"Then where is she?" Elliot asked.

"They moved her?" Fin guessed.

"Then why lead us here now?" Elliot asked. He had so many questions, nothing seemed to make sense.

- - - - - -

It had only taken minutes for CSU to arrive. They were checking over every inch of the cell. _Collecting swabs, testing for fingerprints, everything... _Elliot stood in the doorway, unable to tear his eyes away from the blood on the floor, the bed and on the walls.

CSU had also collected a chloroform soaked cloth, the syringe and Olivia's jacket. Elliot wondered if she may be cold. Her arms were always cold, even when her hands weren't or she didn't feel cold. He'd given her his jacket to wear many a time. It didn't mean anything, it was just a friend thing. It was him taking care of her like friends do…_wasn't it..?_

Elliot jumped out of his thoughts as Fin's phone rang. Fin was right behind him so he turned and listened into the call. "Tutuola," Fin answered. "Okay, thanks." he said after a minute before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Elliot asked.

"Munch." Fin told him. "Not only did they not find the 'mail-man', but the camera's had been tampered with so there's no footage of him either. Guy walked in and out knowing he wasn't going to get caught. Son-uv-a-bitch…" he muttered angrily.

"There's gotta be something here to tell us where she is!" Elliot shouted, frustrated. _What were they missing?_

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. Sorry it was a short chapter. The chapters will all just vary in length.**

**Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews. I always reply to them all. I only don't if you review and it's classed as anonymous (I think that's why it is) so thank you to all you reviewers who do review anonymously. Your reviews are equally as precious. : ) **

**I just have to say this to one reviewer. (I won't name you.) I always appreciate reviews, even the ones that are constructive criticism but your review was neither, and I personally felt like you were just being…well cruel. **_**Few things, **_**Olivia has been abducted, she has been hit, kicked, and injured in other ways. She's exhausted, she's been drugged. She thought maybe her partner of 11 years had just been shot dead trying to rescue her. She'd been betrayed by someone she thought she could trust (or used to.) Concluding point, she's human (yes, only a character on a show) but still. If you saw some innocent person shot, in front of you and then you failed to save them and they died in front of you with their blood on your hands, are you telling me you wouldn't cry. I personally think Olivia has more heart than that and do think she would cry if she were in that situation. Anyone agree? **

**Still I do appreciate you taking the time to review. Thanks, but please don't question my being a fan of SVU because I didn't portray a character the way you wanted. (I couldn't reply to you personally which is the only reason I'm doing so here.) **

**Sorry to everyone else for that. On with the story. Hope you enjoy. Many, many thanks. **

**Disclaimer: Still not mine. **

**Chapter 8**

Olivia sat in the car, her face stained from her tears and her eyes cold and lost. She watched and waited as Dean and Tate buried the motel owner in a shallow grave in the middle of some woods. She had no idea where she was and she didn't actually care. She couldn't stop seeing the motel owner dying in front of her eyes. It was like torture to her, a video being played over and over in her head. She wouldn't wish it on her worst enemy, she wouldn't wish it on anyone.

It was cold in the car and with no jacket to cover her, her arms really felt the chill. She was shivering and her teeth chattering together. She also didn't really care about that. She was running low on any energy at all. The feeling was only made worse as Dean and Tate returned to the car. Tate climbing in the front and Dean into the back with her.

She watched as he pulled out a cloth and what she figured was a bottle of chloroform. She continued watching as he soaked the cloth. He looked up to see her watching him. She didn't want him anywhere her, and she really didn't want him touching her which she knew he'd have to do to hold the cloth over her mouth. So, Dean was a little surprised when she held her hand out to him.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"I don't want your hands touching me." she told him, "Give me the damn cloth and I'll put myself out." she said.

Dean looked at her. "I'm sorry Olivia, I need to know it's been done properly. Can't risk you trying anything when we get to the next nearest motel." he said before leaning over her and grabbing the back of her head and placing the cloth firmly over her mouth. He was a little surprised when she didn't even put up a struggle against him but instead let the drug take effect on her body.

After a few seconds she was out. He opened the car door and threw the cloth out of the car. Not wanting the strong smell lingering, not wanting its effects to hit him or Tate who was now driving. He then reached out and grabbed Olivia and pulled her down into his lap, so she was out of sight from any car that may pass by.

- - - - - -

Elliot was back at the precinct having left CSU to do their jobs without him pacing back and forth. However, he was now pacing back and forth in the bull-pen, searching every inch of his memory for someone who he truly believed would want to or would be able to pull all this off, someone who would want to hurt him through Olivia.

A few names popped into his head, they were names of people who would want to get at them both. Merritt Rook; they never found him and for all they knew he was still alive. He enjoyed testing how far Elliot would go for Olivia. There was also Lowell Harris; however Elliot quickly decided that guy would just go after Olivia and a quick call to the prison confirmed he was still locked away and rotting in a cell. There were dozens of people when he thought about it but none of them he felt could really do this. The person doing this, he thought, needed power, authority, connections…

Then he suddenly had an idea. He figured if he was wrong, he was at no loss, but something told him to go with his new lead. So, he hurriedly took his cell phone out of his pocket and searched through his contact list till he found the number he needed.

- - - - - -

Dean walked out of the reception at the new motel they had came too. He had almost reached the car when his cell phone began to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket and hesitated when he saw the caller ID, but then he answered, trying to sound calm and casual as usual. "Agent Porter." he answered.

"_Agent Porter, it's Elliot Stabler. You have my number right?" _Elliot said.

"Yeah." Dean said, keeping an eye on Tate who was sat in the car watching Olivia sleeping on the back seat. "What's up?" he asked.

"_Olivia asked me to call you. She wanted me to apologise to you for what happened over the whole Terri Banes case a few weeks back. Guess I over reacted a little. I get a little territorial sometimes." _Elliot lied.

"She did, ha? Well, no worries Detective Stabler. Tell Olivia I said hi." he said before hanging up.

- - - - - -

Elliot pressed his cell phone against his chin as he thought. He suddenly had a definite new suspect, Dean Porter. He still had to piece it all together. He knew this wasn't some petty possessive battle over Olivia. He knew it went much deeper than that, he just wasn't sure why, but he was sure as hell going to work out what it was about because he just knew that Dean had his partner. _He just knew it…_

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. Please review, they make my day.**

**Again sorry for having to reply to the reviewer at the start. As I said I appreciate criticism but don't want to hear people telling me my stories suck. If that's what you think, please don't say so or do in a more polite way, (tell me my grammar sucks because I know.) I know too many great writers on here who stop writing because of harsh reviews, and they really shouldn't because they have talent and lots of it. **

**By the by, any of you readers supernatural fans. I know this is SVU but I have to say this, get it off my chest and all that. I am or should I say was a supernatural fan, I'm temporarily (until next weeks episode) not watching the show anymore because I think they just killed off my favourite character. I'm in mourning for my favourite character. At least I think they killed them off, I had to stop watching because I couldn't bare to see them die, just too cruel. If anyone watched the lastest episode and can confirm they didn't kill the character then please tell me, if they did then please don't tell me, I'll go on pretending like they lived so I can watch out the rest of the season. **

**Sorry for rambling on. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the reviews. They've been amazingly supportive. I had so many for the last chapter. Loved them all. Thanks so much guys. You all rock!**

**This chapter may shock some people, so I will warn you here, there is a scene coming up that may…well…err…read and find out for yourselves. I think the reviews will be interesting. **

**One thing you need to consider in this chapter is "What would you do if you were desperate and had only 1 choice?"**

**Also this is a pretty long chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Chapter 9**

Olivia was sat on a different bed in a different, but equally "high class", motel room as the last one. This room had two beds too but this time instead of Tate sleeping on the other whilst Olivia sat there, tied to a bed, he was sat on the edge of the bed, watching her and chewing on his finger nails, ripping the roughed ends off before spitting them at her. _God, he repulsed her._

She wondered where Dean was. She hadn't seen him in ages. She looked over at the door, wondering if he'd come in. _He didn't…_she didn't like been alone with Tate. She didn't trust him_._

- - - - - -

Elliot and the others had began trying to piece together Elliot's suspicions of Dean. So far they didn't have much to go on. They all knew Dean and Elliot didn't see eye to eye and they all also knew that there was something going on between Dean and Olivia that none of them were allowed to know about, ask her about or mention in general. _They were all slightly baffled._

"Why would Dean do this? What would he gain in taking Olivia?" Fin asked.

"Let's think…why would a man abduct a beautiful woman?" Munch said sarcastically. "You're an SVU detective and you have to ask that?" Munch commented.

"Hey, I'm trying to think positive. I don't want to think of that creep with his hands all over Olivia and personally I don't see Porter as a rapist." Fin bit back at Munch. "That's not his motive for taking her."

"There's a difference between thinking positive and just being ignorant. I don't want to think that something bad could be happening or could have happened to her, but then why else would they take her?" Munch said.

"If we knew that then we'd probably know where to find her." Fin said.

They continued discussing it until Elliot's cell phone began ringing. He answered it as fast as he could when he saw the caller ID 'Rat bastard', _Olivia's words_, aka Dean porter.

"Stabler," he said as he answered.

Munch watched him as he spoke but Fin watched as he started scribbling something down on a piece of paper. 'Get me a trace NOW!' it read. _He did just that._

"_Elliot," _Dean said, not bothered by Elliot's hesitation.

"Sorry 'bout that. Olivia was just asking me something." Elliot lied.

- - - - -

"No worries." Dean said with a smile, suddenly knowing that Elliot must be on to him. He noticed how Elliot was pausing between them talking to each other. He knew for sure he was working on setting up a trace but he didn't mind. In fact he was counting on it.

He looked around him as he waited for Elliot to speak. He was in the middle of nowhere outside an old, closed down motel. He was using his cell as he leant against the boot of the car.

"_Did you need something?" _Elliot asked him.

"Yeah," Dean said to him.

- - - - - -

Elliot listened with confidence as Dean spoke. He couldn't stop smiling at the thought of getting the trace and finding out where Olivia was. They were already well into the trace and just seconds away from working out where Dean was.

"_I was just wondering if you'd give Olivia a message for me, I've tried to call her on her cell but I got no reply." _Dean said.

"Yeah she's a little held up at the moment." Elliot said sarcastically.

"_Just tell her that I haven't forgotten about how close we've become and that I don't want the Terri Banes case to ruin that. She means a lot to me. I know she still feels the same about me too. I said something to her that I shouldn't have, but I didn't mean it. She needs to know that." _Dean said, grinning.

Elliot had stopped smiling. He was now grinding his teeth together. He wanted to call Dean everything that he thought he was, but he couldn't risk it yet. He had to keep up the act, _for Olivia. _"I'll make sure she knows." he said, looking at Fin who signalled to him that they had the trace.

"_Thanks Elliot." _Dean said. _"See you round." _he continued.

"Yeah, see you soon." Elliot said before Dean hung up on him.

He paused for a moment. He hoped he got to Olivia in time before she got hurt anymore or worse. He continued praying that she was okay. He prayed even harder that Dean Porter would feel the full force of his wrath. "Lets go." he said, leading the others out.

- - - - -

Olivia could hear her tummy growling at her. She was starving. Part of happily eat anything put in front of her right now but it seemed nothing was on offer. The sandwiches Dean had bought earlier had been left in the last motel. Another part of her really didn't care if she never ate again. She couldn't stop thinking about the motel owner, she couldn't help but feel responsible.

She'd been watching Tate wander around the motel room for ages now. It was beginning to annoy her and not just confuse her. She'd given up wondering where Dean was.

She did have to wonder what Tate was doing though. He seemed to be looking for something. She wondered what. She was more than confused when he walked over into the small kitchen area and began pulling drawers open. She gulped hard as she saw him turn around with a big sharp knife in his hand, looking right at her.

Her heart began to pound and she couldn't help but begin to panic. Tate suddenly began storming towards her. She tried pulling on the ropes keeping her fixed on the bed. They weren't budging, they'd made sure of that, made sure she wouldn't be able to escape.

She couldn't stop the scream that escaped her lips as she felt Tate pull on her leg. Her arms where pulled roughly above her head as he pulled her down the bed. Even more panic set in as he climbed onto the bed and straddled her. "Get off me!" she screamed at him, struggling beneath him.

She froze as he pressed the knife against her neck. "Shut-up. Keep your mouth shut and do as your told and I won't slit your throat."

"You kill me and Dean will kill you."

"I'll be long gone before he gets back. I'm sick of having him yell at me all because of you, you bitch!" Tate growled at her, his face right against hers, his lips almost brushing her skin as he spoke.

_Shit, _she thought to herself, this was it. She was about to be raped at knife point, in a sleazy motel room. _Her nightmares were all coming true this time for sure she thought…_

Not about to give up and give into Tate, she continued to fight against Tate as he reached down and pushed her legs apart so he could position himself between them. He was a little surprised and pretty turned on by how strong the muscles in her legs were. He had to really fight against her to keep her legs prized apart all the while she fought to stop him.

He needed to be able to use his hands. He needed to start shedding some clothing, his and hers. _He couldn't do anything with all the layers between them_. Olivia never expected his next move. He punched her in the stomach twice, hard, knocking the wind right out of her completely, immediately taking away her ability to put up any struggle, she was in too much pain.

She knew she needed to get her breath back so she could continue fighting against Tate who was pulling at her clothes, grabbing at her body. He was already moving against her body, it knocked her sick that he was already rock hard. She continued trying to get her breath, but she just couldn't seem to get it back, just little gulps of air that wasn't near enough.

Tate reached up above her and used the knife to cut the rope fixing her to the bed, but not the one keeping her wrists together. She thought about hitting him with her hands, somehow, even with them tied together, but she still had yet to take in a much needed deep gulp of air. It was making her dizzy not doing so. Having Tate's heavy body on top of her only made it more difficult.

She heard the door slam shut, and looked over to see Dean rush over to Tate and rip him off her and push him to the ground. She was now able to take the breath she needed to and quickly took advantage of it, taking in as many gulps of air as she could.

She was quickly distracted though by Tate's grunts and groans. She watched as Dean flipped him over and exposed the knife that was sticking into his chest. She was more than shocked and Dean looked shocked too for a moment.

It had been an accident. Tate had landed on the knife and now his blood was spilling all over the floor. It seemed a little like deja'vue to Olivia but also like divine justice for the motel owner. She jumped however as Dean unexpectedly shot Tate in the head. Finishing him off, putting him out of his misery the same way he had done the motel owner.

Olivia hadn't realised she was shaking like a leaf in the wind, but as soon as she did realise she began crying again. She couldn't help it. She seemed to always be crying at the moment, it made her feel so pathetic but she just couldn't control it.

She didn't really notice as Dean sat down in front of her on the bed, until that is, he held her in his arms, resting her head on his shoulder so she could cry. He knew her well enough to know that being raped was her worst nightmare. They'd even discussed it after the events of Sealview. They'd talked about most things. So, he was just thankful he had gotten to her in time to stop Tate.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he pulled back and pushed her back a little and held her face in his hands.

She just continued shaking and now begged her tears to stop, which they didn't. Unable to answer vocally she shook her head. She couldn't tear her eyes away from Tate's lifeless body. Dean had to literally turn her face to look at him. "He won't hurt you now." he promised her.

She relaxed slightly, her mind stopped racing and her heart stopped pounding loudly enough to deafen her. '_He was dead. Dean had stopped him. She was ok.' _She had to keep telling 's when she suddenly became aware that Dean was softly rubbing her face with his thumbs as he cradled it in his hands.

She looked up into his eyes. They were so familiar. She had never thought _he_ would put her through so much pain, so much suffering. She continued looking at him trying to search into his eyes and find the real Dean, whoever that was, inside. She didn't bother to move or pull away as he moved his face forward until his lips touched hers. When she didn't resist him he kissed her a little harder, not forgetting her cut and swollen lip.

Olivia was confused. He'd told her that he felt nothing for her yet here he was lovingly kissing her, gentle, not forceful. Tears still rolled slowly down her cheek but as Dean pulled back to look into her eyes he wiped away the tears with his thumbs.

"You're so amazing Liv. I hate to see you feeling like this." he said to her.

She suddenly looked right at him, her eyes cold, "Feelings don't matter." she said, turning his words on him.

Dean sighed, knowing them words would return to bite him in the ass. Olivia watched as he brushed his hands over his face. She could tell he was tired. He needed sleep. She wondered if he'd had any recently. She wondered how long he'd sleep for if he was _really _that exhausted and if she wondered how and if she could make him anymore exhausted.

She hated what she was suddenly thinking. What she was about to do, but she had little choice. She reached up and stroked his face, even with her wrists still tied together. Dean looked up to look into her eyes, which were now warm looking, loving almost. He couldn't help but smile back at her when she flashed him one of her best smiles. However she winced at the pain it caused her lip, before she had to laugh at herself a little.

Relaxing, Dean laughed with her before he lightly brushed his hand over the small cut on her lip. "I hate that he hurt you." he said to her.

"I'm okay." she said to him. "You saved me…again…guess I still need to…properly thank you." she said, remembering back to the conversation that they had had the night when she had helped Elliot set the tracker on Dean's phone.

Dean just smiled at her. Having a good idea of what was coming to him. Olivia moved forward this time as she met his lips with her own. Kissing him as convincingly as she could, hoping it felt like she wanted this. She placed her hands on his chest, struggling to lay both of them flat against it because of her binds.

She was surprised but thrilled when she felt Dean reach up and begin untying them, never breaking the kiss. After a minute the rope was untied and fell from off her wrists, the air hit them and stung the rope burns that had formed. Dean broke the kiss as he tenderly rubbed his fingers over them. He then reached up and cupped Olivia's face as he began another kiss. This one more passionate and wanting.

She felt his tongue against her lips, begging for access into her mouth. She reluctantly parted her lips, allowing him the access. If she wanted this to be believable, which she did, she had to. She didn't try to stop Dean as he began pulling her t-shirt up over her body and over her head. Nor did she stop him when he then kissed her bare chest. She placed her hand on the back of his head, pulling him closer to her, encouraging it.

She took the time to look over his shoulder, checking out and trying to devise an escape route, a plan. Dean suddenly moved his attention away from her chest and looked at her.

"You ok?" he asked her, picking up on her hesitation.

She nodded and quickly began kissing him again before she reached down and began removing his jacket and then his shirt. Once they were shed she felt Dean shift on the bed, moving onto his hands and knees before he began lowering her down onto her back and moving above her. She really didn't want this but she had no choice. She had to incapacitate him someway and if that meant sex to exhaust him completely, she'd do it. _It was just sex….or so she had to keep telling herself._

She had to force her tears in as she felt him reach down between their bodies and begin undoing her jeans. She wished Elliot would walk in through the door and rescue her before she had to go through with something that she really didn't want to do. It wasn't going to be rape, she knew she wouldn't be able to call it that, but she wasn't about to enjoy this, even though she knew she would have to appear to Dean like she was.

_It was not going be rape but it certainly wasn't going to be nice either. _

_She prayed he'd tire out quick. She prayed her plan would work at all._

**TBC**

**This chapter was a lot more based on Olivia but I am still keeping this an Elliot centred story. **

**Thanks for reviewing, please update. I'm thinking my next fic will be much more light hearted, maybe an E/O romantic/comedy. I'm gonna get thinking of ideas, if anyone has any I'm interested. Already been given a song fic idea by one reviewer.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for reviews. Had so many for the last chapter. Glad none of you hate me for making Olivia do what she had to do. Here's the next chapter, hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: We all know I don't own them. Unlucky for me.**

**Chapter 10**

Olivia was looking up at the ceiling. Her mind replaying what had just happened over and over, all the horrible details played out in bright, bold colour. She shut her eyes tight and begged the images to go away. When they didn't she opened her eyes again and turned to the side to face Dean. He was lying on his back, his bare chest exposed, his hand resting on top of it. He was asleep, _thank God._

Slowly, and as silently as possible, she pushed herself up, not wanting to make any movement or sound that might wake him. She slowly swung her legs over the side of the bed and was about to stand when she heard him shift behind her. She wanted to cry, she couldn't bare to have him touch her again to have to have him inside her again and have to act like she was enjoying it.

"Where are you going?" he slurred, stroking her bare back.

She quickly turned to face him, forcing a smile, as he rolled onto his stomach. "I need to take a shower, but get some sleep. When I come out I'm waking you up, so I can carry on thanking you." she said with the same forced smile and a soft but passionate kiss on his lips.

He smiled weakly before he drifted back off to sleep.

Olivia got up and headed towards the bathroom, stepping over Tate's lifeless and now cold body. Although she'd seen hundreds of bodies, _too many, _she got a shiver up her spine seeing his.

She eventually got to the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Straight away she began to lose it as she was forced to think about what had just happened again. She began to sob, a few heartfelt whimpers escaping her lips. She put her hand over her mouth, trying to silence herself.

It was hard to try and get back the control and composure she knew she needed, knew she had to have. But, she felt dirty, cheap and she was sore as hell and knowing it was because of what had seemed like hours of foreplay, Deans hands all over her, his thick fingers inside her, his heavy body on top of her, his rock hard member thrusting into her hard, fast, on and on and on…_unwanted sex…_only made it worse.

Her lips felt bruised and so sore. She would have loved nothing more than to stand in the shower, under the water for hours, just to get the feeling of Dean off her to get his scent off her, to get the smell of him and what they had just done…off her. But she couldn't. She knew this might be her only chance. If she didn't take it then all of what she had just done would have been for nothing but Dean's pleasure.

So slowly and again as silently as she could she opened up the bathroom door. She was naked as the day she was born but she could see her clothes on the floor. _Most of them. _Her shirt and jeans for sure, luckily Dean had pulled her panties off with her jeans so she had a good feeling they would just be tangled up in her jeans still.

She crept out of the bathroom and over to the bed, reaching down to pick up her clothing, all the while keeping a constant eye on Dean. She wasted no time in pulling her panties on quickly followed by her jeans and then her shirt. She had no idea where her bra was but she really didn't care, she didn't need it that bad.

She began to panic as she looked around and couldn't see her shoes anywhere. It seemed that they had literally gotten up and walked off. She knew she was going to have to run and she knew she wouldn't get too far without shoes. She didn't want to search, she didn't have time, she had to go, _now!_

She tip-toed over to the front door and slowly opened it up. She had to hold in her squeals of joy when she realised it wasn't locked. _Perfect. _However, she'd just got it half-way open when her smile faded and her heart froze as she heard the familiar sound of a gun being loaded.

"Don't even think about it, Olivia." Dean said, obviously now wide awake.

She was angry, angry that she'd slept with him for nothing. Angry she'd put herself through it, gave him the pleasure why she got nothing but humiliation, degradation and pain. She turned to face him, tears in her eyes, one stray rebellious tear rolling down her cheek.

"Would you really shoot me, Porter? Think you could?" she asked.

"Take another step and you give me no choice, Olivia. You leave now and you're as good as dead anyway."

Olivia thought about her options. Quickly, when she saw Dean start to sit up, moving slowly. "I call your bluff." she said before practically diving out the door.

"Damn-it," Dean cussed as he jumped out of bed and threw some clothes on. "Olivia, come back!" he yelled.

Olivia didn't stop to listen, she just ran, as fast as she could. Their room was on the top floor; _the bastard wasn't even going to try to make it easy for her to escape._

She was at the top of the stairs when Dean ran out of the motel room, his shirt unfastened his shoes untied. He carried on tying them as best as he could as he chased after he whilst still holding the gun.

He was fast, Olivia knew it. She'd seen him run, but she knew she was faster. She just had no idea where she was going. She was lost. As she stepped out onto the huge car park of the motel she _really_ had no idea where she was. She couldn't see a house, a shop, anything. She was in the middle of nowhere surrounded by trees and only trees, except for the little quiet road that she knew no one but tourists would come down and they certainly wouldn't be at this time of the year she doubted.

"Olivia!" she heard Dean bellow after her. It snapped her away from her thoughts and she took off running again. Heading straight for the safety of the trees.

- - - -

She ran through them hardly even noticing as they whipped her body or she barged into them. She just kept moving, as fast as she could, dodging which ones she could, ignoring the hard ground stabbing at her feet.

It was getting dark and it was hard for her to see where she was going, but she could just about make out a road up ahead. She suddenly decided she may have a better chance if she could get on to it. Maybe, _just maybe, _someone would drive by and pick her up and take her to safety.

She could hear Dean behind her, he was catching up and she was slowing down. She tried to run faster but broken twigs jabbed into her feet, each one almost bringing her down. She was so close to the road and she was beginning to think she could see lights, as in a cars headlights. _She was so close…_

_Then she felt it… _Felt Dean dive on top of her, sending them both crashing to the floor. She managed to flip herself over beneath him and immediately she began hitting him as best as she could. "Get off me" Help! Help!" she screamed as loud as she could.

"Olivia, stop it. Shut up!" Dean warned her.

"Help me!" she begged anyone who may be able to hear her, her voice shaky.

Dean forced his hand over her mouth. Making her cries nothing more than muffled sounds. She was angry as hell. She could see the lights, they were getting closer, she knew they be gone in a minute and she doubted any other car would come by soon.

She was determined, _adamant, _that she was escaping. Being the only thing she could do she thrust her leg up, luckily for her, hitting Dean right between the legs. She smiled as he rolled off of her, freeing her. She wasted no time in climbing to her feet.

Dean reached out to grab her ankle but she swung her leg forward kicking him in the 'family jewels' again. Then she took off running towards the road again. She got onto the road just before the car passed. It stopped, it's tyres screeching on the road. Olivia looked behind her to see Dean up and coming after her again.

"Liv, stop! Please, wait!" he called out to her.

Ignoring him, she ran over to the car, running round to the passengers side. She pulled the door open and climbed in.

She didn't even think about the person who was driving. She was too busy getting away from Dean.

"GO!" she told the driver, her voice shaking from fear. She sighed, relieved as they sped off. It hadn't even occurred to her that the man driving hadn't spoken to her yet. Most people would wonder what she was doing out in the middle of nowhere…_wouldn't they?_

She took a deep breath, trying to get a more natural rhythm back. She needed air. She reached to roll the window down and that's when she noticed. There was no handle to roll it down and no button to press either. Her heart fell out of her butt when she saw the handle to open the actual door was broken too.

She slowly turned to face the driver. The man just smiled at her and cocked his head to the side before slamming his elbow into the side of her head, causing her to crack the other side of her head against the window. She groaned in pain and waited for her head to stop feeling like it was being shook from side to side. The feeling didn't go….she just succumbed to unconsciousness.

Dean ran onto the road just in time to see the car disappear around a bend but not before he saw the guy knock Olivia out. "Shit!" he yelled. He was out of breath. He was lost for ideas but he had a very bad feeling….

- - - - - -

Elliot and the team pulled up outside the motel off the roadside. Elliot looked around, the place seemed deserted. There was nothing or no one expect for a single care, it looked beaten up but like maybe it still worked, barely. The windows of the motel were all smashed in. Suddenly Elliot began to get a horrible feeling. Like maybe, just maybe he and the rest of the team were being sent on a wild goose chase. He prayed that wasn't the case and that he would find Olivia inside the building. Dean too so he could kiss his ass into next week before catching up with him there only so he could kick it all over again.

Elliot signalled to the others to move towards the motel, to close in on it. He and Fin walked over to the reception. The doors were locked. Not that it did much good because the broken windows meant anyone could get in if they wanted to. He looked in through the door and could immediately see the place was closed up. "What the hell is this?" Fin asked.

"She's not here." Elliot said knowingly.

"Check out every room!" Fin shouted to the others, but not ignoring what Elliot had said. "What do you mean she's not here?"

"That son-of-a-bitch sent us here. He knew we'd get a trace on him. He wanted us to come to the wrong place."

"So he can keep hiding Liv." Fin summarised, "Then where the hell are they?"

Elliot hated this. Is was getting so dark out. He knew they would have a harder job searching for her in the dark. He wanted to scream or punch something in frustration when his cell phone began ringing.

"Stabler," he answered, not even bothering to look at who was calling.

"Elliot. It's Dean. Olivia's been taken…" he told him frantically.

"No shit. Where the fuck have you got her?" Elliot snapped angrily at him.

"I don't have her…" Dean tried telling him.

"Bull-shit! Where the hell is my partner, Porter?" He continued yelling.

"Last I saw, getting into a car before being knocked out by the driver. I tried to stop her but she got away." Dean said. "Elliot, this is bad…"

"You're telling me my partner's been abducted again by some random person in a car?" Elliot said in disbelief. He had already realised Dean was playing with him, He wasn't about to fall for it again.

"No. Not just by some random. By someone who thinks you two found out far too much that you shouldn't have about Terri Banes and what she's connected too. That _whole case _put you two in danger. Why do you think I was so keen to get you away from it..?"

Elliot didn't know what he was hearing and he certainly didn't know whether or not to believe it. "Where are you?" he asked Dean.

**TBC**

**I tried not to leave it on a cliff hanger. Hope that didn't class as one. Hope you liked. Anyone changing their views on Dean now, and why he's doing this??? Or do you want to read more..? Do you just still hate Dean??  
**

**Thanks for reading. Please review. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry it's taken me a while to update.**

**Let's see if Elliot can keep his cool and not kill Dean. After all he needs him to find Olivia.**

**This chapter refers to the episode Undercover. As far as I know…Olivia has never told Elliot about it and it still appears that Elliot knows nothing. Kinda picked that up in perverted where the IAB guy tried saying Elliot had told him about the attack and Olivia knew he was lying. Why??? Because Elliot doesn't know. That the impression I got, I might be wrong but hey, that's what I'm going with for this story.**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

**Chapter 11**

Elliot had quickly informed Fin of what he now knew. He had then jumped into his car and sped off to find Dean, who wasn't all that far away. _Just a few miles down the road in fact. _Elliot couldn't help thinking if they had just widened their search they may have found Olivia before she'd been abducted, _again_! Suddenly the thought of her having been abducted by someone else made him feel really nauseas. He was about to roll his window down but, as he followed a bend round, he saw Dean stood by the side of the road.

He sped the car up a little, in his head he imagined running Dean clean over. He deserved it after what he had put Liv through. But as he neared his rival, the one man who he actually felt threatened by, he slowed down.

Dean was expecting to just climb in, to go find Olivia, but he backed off slightly when Elliot jumped out of the car and stormed around it towards him. "Stabler," Dean warned him.

Elliot smirked at him, like he cared what warning's Porter had to offer. With one quick whip of his arm, his fist connected with Dean's face. He purposely held back. Not sure how, but he did. He needed him conscious.

Dean stumbled backwards, hitting a tree. _The only thing that kept him on his feet_. Elliot closed the gap between them again and grabbed hold of his shirt, "As soon as we find her I'm gonna beat the shit out of you so badly they won't be able to identify the body." he growled through gritted teeth before pushing away from him.

"You think I'm not beating myself up over this? I was trying to protect her and I failed." Dean said following after him.

"You should have told us. We don't need you or the rest of the FBI to protect us. All you have ever done is put Liv in danger!" Elliot snapped at him.

"From these people, you need a god-damn army Elliot." Dean warned him.

"Where will they have taken her?" Elliot asked, getting to the point.

Dean looked at him. "Elliot, they're not interested in keeping her alive. If they keep her around at all….well we both know what it will be for. Our best bet is to follow the car and see if we can find them. This is the only road around here for miles. Maybe, just maybe we can catch up with them." Dean said.

"Get in then!" Elliot said as he climbed into the car.

He started the engine up before Dean had chance to get in. He had to practically jump in as Elliot started the car moving. Just about managing it, he slammed the door shut and Elliot floored it.

- - - - - -

They hadn't been driving long, but with the awkward silence that lay over them, it felt like they had been driving for hours. Finally Dean spoke up.

"I never hurt her. She's injured, yes. But not because of me."

"So you just hired two guys to beat her up whilst it was recorded?"

"No. I was the one holding the camera. My 'accomplice'," he said, using the term lightly, "Is now out of the picture." Dean informed Elliot.

"Why? He didn't do as you told him?" Elliot mocked.

"Something like that. After I made that call to you I walked in to find him trying to force himself on Liv." Dean said.

Elliot's heart skipped a beat. "He didn't hurt her did he?" Elliot asked. Dean knew what he meant.

"No. I'd never let that happen to her. Sealview was enough on her." Dean said, looking out of the window.

"What?" Elliot asked.

Dean smirked before turning back to Elliot. He was pleasantly surprised Olivia hadn't told her partner, the guy she never shut up about, her closest friend, about her attack. He turned to face Elliot with a straight face. "You know, when that guard took her down to the basement to rape her. She's had some nightmares about that I can tell you. Can't believe what he did to her. It's no wonder she needed counselling." Dean said, making Elliot all the more curious as to what had happened. She had told him nothing had happened.

He was about to press Dean for more information when Dean pointed something out through Elliot's window. "Look, there." he said pointing through the trees. "That's the car that took her."

Elliot quickly noted what he had said but also took out his cell phone and began dialling. He then held it to his ear as he came to a stop at the side of the road. "Fin, I think we've found her." he said, still just about able to see the car through the thick trees. It was parked up by a small log cabin and it seemed to be alone. There were no more cars…that they could see.

Elliot was the first to get out of the car, joined soon after by Dean. Slowly, they both began walking towards the house. Using the thick, sturdy, towering trees as cover. The trees seemed like guards themselves. Standing protectively around the small log cabin.

They made their way towards the building but both froze when they heard screams. Neither man could say they had heard Olivia scream. Elliot thought back to when Merritt Rook had held her captive and made out like he was electrocuting her. The screams Elliot had heard had chilled him to the bones. The screams then and the screams now sounded similar, both full of fear and pain, but Olivia had assured him that the screams had not been from her.

Suddenly they heard the screams again, unable to take it Elliot began practically running towards the cabin. Dean chased after him.

Once he reached the cabin he began looking for a window, to see in so he could analyse the situation he was about to barge in on. There were no windows though. They'd been boarded over. With no other choice he began inching his way around the cabin, Dean close behind. _They were going in blind. _

When he reached the door, Elliot's heart was pounding hard in his chest. His mind was racing. He couldn't believe his hands were shaking so badly. He wasn't sure to be happy that the screaming had stopped or not._ Had they been too late? If this was Olivia…was she already dead?_

Pushing the thought away, he silently counted to three before, with one hard smack, he kicked the door. It flew open and both he and Dean ran in, both pointing theirs guns in front of them. Both shouting 'freeze.'

Elliot's beating heart got even faster when he saw what was going on in front of him. His hands shook even more as he looked at his partner, on her knees, her clothes torn to shreds, a gun fixed firmly on the back of her head. Her eyes locked on his. She was alive…but for how much longer.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. Does that one count as a cliff-hanger? I'm trying not to end each chapter with a cliff-hanger but it's hard. I'm a cliff-hanger addict! LOL. :D**

**Thanks again. Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews everyone, they're so supportive. I'm sorry I'm taking longer and longer to update, but college has been hectic at the moment, but I finish for a few weeks on Thursday so should be able to find a little more time to do some writing. When I'm not working that is. **

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

**Chapter 12**

Elliot was frozen. He was in a situation that he'd found himself in dozens of time, on both sides. Now he was stunned, he had no idea what to do first. All his training had become irrelevant. He couldn't think straight. "Let her go," he said quietly, his voice shaking with fear. He was trying not to sound too forceful. _That would only piss the guy holding Olivia off._

"I can't do that." the guy said.

"She's nothing to you, she doesn't know anything. Just let her go." Elliot tried again.

"Do you never fucking listen! This is why you two are in this mess! We told you to stay away from the case, from Terri, from it all! But you didn't listen. You kept digging and digging deeper and deeped, getting involved in something that has fuck all to do with you! You brought it on yourself." the guy shouted at Elliot.

"Do you think killing her will make this go away?" Dean asked him, slowly edging forward. "You kill her and I promise you it'll only get worse."

"It's what has to happen. Get rid of as many witnesses as possible. It's your typical clean up job. You're FBI, you should know that." the guy continued.

"I know that you're not going to kill her." Dean told him matter-of-factly.

"Why's that?" the guy asked smugly, distracted by Dean's comment.

Suddenly a shot rang out, the harsh crack of the bullet echoed around the room as it connected with the guys skull. _He was dead before he hit the floor, thanks to Elliot's steady hand._

Elliot ran over to Olivia and fell to his knees in front of her. He watched as she reached up and ripped the tape off of her mouth, whimpering as it tore the skin off and around her lips. He was about to untie her hands when she hooked them over his head and fell against him, holding him as tight as she could. He wrapped his arms protectively around her and held her. He didn't say anything, he just let her lean against him. He had a good feeling she was crying, but he knew she was trying to hide it from him. He didn't blame her for crying, he was damn-near close himself.

He softly began stroking her hair, his other arm was still hooked around her back, keeping her close to him. After a moment he unhooked himself and pushed Olivia back so he could see her. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asked her, seeing the obvious cuts and bruises on her face. "Are you okay?" he repeated to her.

She just nodded. "I'm fine. I'm okay." she said before she looked up and saw Dean watching them, his eyes fixed mostly on her. "I just want to go home." she said looking back at Elliot. _She didn't want to have to look at Dean, not yet, not ever._

- - - - - -

Elliot was stood outside Olivia's hospital room. He was talking to Cragen. Much to his annoyance, Dean was still with them.

"I've arranged protection for you and Liv. Now we know who is responsible for all this it'll be a lot easier to know who you need protecting from. Although a little vague on the details the FBI agents I spoke to said that we had nothing to worry about. Apparently this mess is now being sorted out and you two are safe. But I'd still feel safer knowing that you both have someone watching your backs." Cragen told Elliot.

"Yeah well, I trust the FBI about as much as I would a convicted paedophile in a kindergarten class." Elliot said, looking at Dean who just brushed the comment away.

Then Cragen turned to face Dean and said, "They also told me that you were going to be called away and that we're not able to do anything against you. You should count yourself very lucky. After what you pulled and what you put my detective through I'd love nothing more than to leave you alone in an interview room with my squad. Let them give you a taste of your own medicine." He sounded as angry as he was towards him.

Elliot was surprised by his Captain's outburst. He was never so upfront. It just clarified to him how much he cared for his squad. It was what made him such a great leader. "I've got to get back to the precinct. I'll be back to see Olivia later." Cragen informed Elliot.

"Ok Capt." he replied.

Cragen glanced at Dean again, wishing that he could do _something_ against the man. The choice had been taken away from him. Once more, the FBI were going to give him his keep-out-of-jail-free-card. Annoyed, he turned on his heels and walked away.

Elliot and Dean were left waiting outside, waiting for someone to tell them they could go in and see Olivia. They were both more than confused when she suddenly barged out of her hospital room, immediately followed by a nurse who was trying, in vain, to get her to stop.

"You have to stay miss; we need to monitor you over night!" she said frantically.

"I'm fine," Olivia said simply as she continued walking. Trying to subtly hold her broken, painful, ribs.

"Liv you should stay here." Elliot called after her.

"I'm fine," she repeated in the same stubborn tone.

Elliot chased her down the corridor as the nurse gave up and walked off to find Olivia's Doctor to inform him of her choice to discharge herself. Dean was chasing after them both. "Olivia you should stay here. You need to be monitored." he told her.

Olivia stopped dead in her tracks before she turned to look at him. Her expression was blank, it told him nothing but shut-the-fuck-up. Immediately Dean just backed down.

"Liv," Elliot said as he gently took hold of her arm and guided her away from Dean and to the side of the corridor. "Why are you doing this? You need to stay here."

"El, I have been forced and told what to do by people for the last few days. I'm not about to be told what to do again, especially not by you, or him." she said bitterly, pointing at both of them, before ripping her arm away from his grasp. She then began walking once more away from them.

"Then can at least drive you home, you're not gonna get far barefoot?" he said.

She stopped dead again before turning to face him. Her feet hurt like hell and he was right, she couldn't walk and she doubted any cab driver would pick her up looking the way she did. "That would be great." she said, looking and sounding exhausted.

- - - - - -

Elliot had been adamant about seeing Olivia inside her apartment. _They had both already spotted the protective detail outside her building_. Inside her apartment he watched as she walked over to the kitchen and reached into a cupboard and pulled out a box of aspirin, before filling a glass with some water and using it to wash down some of the much needed aspirin.

"The hospital could have given you some stronger pain meds if you'd stayed." he said to her.

She ignored his comment but looked at him with angry eyes. She brushed past him before disappearing into the bathroom. Elliot sighed, he hadn't meant to sound like he was having a go at her, he was just concerned for her. He slowly walked over to the bathroom, ready to knock on the door to ask her if she was ok, or did she need anything, did she want him to leave? But when he got there he could hear water running and behind the sound of it he could just about make out her sobs.

He backed away from the door and walked over to her couch where he sat down. He was going to give her some space for now, but he was staying the night. _He had to…_

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading.**

**What did you think?**

**Next chapter should be up a lot sooner than this one was. Sorry again for the delay. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews. I love how most of you are so happy to say how you hate Dean. He's so likeable….or not. **

**Sorry for such a long wait between updates. I've been working none stop over Christmas and so far this year. Already I've had a really sucky start to the new year after having lost the newest member of the family, a four month old Dalmatian pup. **_**R.I.P Dillon. Love you little guy. **_**Plus work, work and some more work. **

**Enjoy the update. Next one won't take so long. Sorry its short.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**Chapter 13**

_**Some time later**_

Elliot stepped around the corner with his gun loaded and ready. Beads of sweat rolled off his forehead. His cheeks were red, and his heart was pounding in fear. He looked around the two story he and Olivia had come to. It was the home of Carla Jessop. A victim whose rape they were currently investigating. Her husband was the lead suspect but they had yet to find him. About 10 minutes and a traffic jam earlier Olivia had received a call from a frantic Carla screaming for help after someone had broken into her home.

Elliot had put a call out for back up but they still had yet to arrive. _Probably stuck in the same traffic jam that he and Olivia had found themselves in._

He continued making his way through the house. It was deadly silent and he had no idea where Olivia had gone. The place was huge, with dozens of rooms heading off in all different directions. He didn't have time to search them all. If the attacker was still in the house he knew Olivia could be in danger, and that Carla may already be dead. He didn't stop to think of the danger he was in himself.

A sudden bang coming from above him, upstairs, startled him. He immediately took off running but froze when he heard a scream. Once more he took off running again taking each step two at a time.

He followed the sound of shouting, unable to make out what was being said. He eventually came to a bedroom where he could see Olivia standing with her hands up in the air. He slowly stepped inside, gathering everyone's attention.

"Stay back!" A man holding a gun aimed at Olivia shouted from the corner of them room. "Drop your gun!" he yelled.

Elliot immediately and silently lowered his gun to the floor. His eyes fell upon the bed which was covered in blood and the lifeless body of Carla Jessop. He turned his gaze back to Olivia who was looking at Carla's killer, pure hatred in her eyes.

"Look at me…" Carla's killer yelled at Olivia, who simply ignored him. "Bitch, I said look at me, not her!"

Still Olivia ignored him. She couldn't move her eyes away from Carla's body. She hated that they'd been too late to save her.

"Bitch!" Elliot heard before a loud and deafening gunshot filled the room. He watched as Olivia crashed backwards into the wall before sliding down it, lifeless. He immediately reached down and shot at Carla's killer. _'Bang, Bang'. _Elliot watched as he fell forward onto the bed, _dead as his wife, Carla._

Elliot ran over to Olivia, he was shocked to see no blood when he knelt down beside her, nothing. Suddenly realising why, he ripped open her shirt and was more than relieved to see a bullet proof vest. "Thank god," he muttered under his, breath. He'd had no idea she had been wearing one.

He pulled open the bullet proof vest to reveal a huge and already blackening bruise just above her breast. He jumped as Olivia coughed before struggling to get a breath. He pulled her up into a sitting position, holding onto her as she continued struggling to get a breath, before finally being able to take in a sharp and very painful gasp of air.

- - - - - -

Just over 20 minutes and Elliot was out on the street talking to Cragen. Briefing him on what they knew, what he had seen. They both turned and watched as two members of the coroners department carried out the first of two body bags, the first and the smallest, obviously Carla Jessop.

Olivia walked over to Cragen and Elliot, now wearing an oversized NYPD jacket. "I'm gonna go see what else I can find out." Cragen said before walking away.

Olivia watched him walk, lost in a million thoughts until Elliot turned to her and said, "What the hell do you think you were doing in there?"

"What?"

"You know that we never ever go rushing into a scene un-prepared. You raced in there and you got yourself shot!"

"I'm fine." Olivia reminded him.

"Only because what little bit of sense you have told you to wear a vest." Elliot yelled at her, just about getting the last word out before the palm of her hand connected with his cheek, hard. She glared at him for a moment before returning to the ambulance where she had been getting checked out.

"Maybe I should be admitted." she told the paramedic who just nodded and let her climb in the back, climbing in with her and shutting the door. Wondering what had changed her mind when he had just spent 10 minutes trying to persuade her, unsuccessfully, that she needed to go to hospital.

Elliot watched until the ambulance pulled away. Then he checked around to see who had seen their argument. Cragen was among those who had.

**TBC**

**Hopefully I'll be able to get more posted much, much sooner. Again, sorry about the wait. Thanks so, so much for reading. **

**Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry this has took so long. There's dozens of reasons why I don't do much writing anymore. I am trying to write more again, I forgot how much I love to do so. So anyway here is the concluding chapter to Broken. Truly sorry it's taken months coming.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**Chapter 14**

Elliot crept up to Olivia's front door. He felt guilty beyond words. He'd never meant to upset her, that was the last thing he wanted to do but seeing her get shot had scared the life out of him. In fact he was still shaking, the picture not budging from his mind.

With a shaky hand he reached up and knocked on the door and was startled to find it slightly ajar. He slowly pushed it wide open, with one hand resting on his gun. "Liv," he called as he stepped in. His fear went when he spotted her sat on the couch.

He closed the door and she turned to face him. She didn't argue or protest she just turned away but not before he had seen her tear stained face, red puffy eyes and the fresh tears that were ready to fall.

Slowly he walked over to her. Silently he sat down next to her. She stayed quiet and he did too. He turned his head to face her and saw that the fresh tears were now rolling down her face. Without a word he reached out and took hold of her hand which rested on her leg. He gave it a gentle but supportive squeeze.

She appreciated it but it brought on a new wave of emotions, a new release of tears. He let go of her hand and placed his arm around her shoulder, he pulled her into him and she allowed him to do so. She turned her face, laying it on the shoulder he offered for her to cry on. He then reached up with the other hand and stroked her hair soothingly and allowed her to cry it all out.

An hour later and they were still sat on the couch. Olivia still wrapped in Elliot's protective arms. Her tears had now stopped. She wasn't sure what had made her start crying in the first place. She was usually so good at keeping her emotions bottled up. She had to admit however that she did feel better for having released them.

"I'm sorry, for how I was today. I put you in danger." Olivia said, breaking the silence.

Elliot shook his head slightly. He had his chin resting on top of her head as she leant against him. "No. I'm sorry. I should never have laid into you like that. We both know I'm the worst for not thinking before running into dangerous situations." Elliot confessed.

He shifted, moving so he could sit up, Olivia realised and moved too. They both sat slightly sideways, so they were face to face.

"Liv, when you went missing from that crime scene, I was sure I would find you. Then I got the email. I thought you were dead. I can't explain what that did to me." he paused, trying to find the words. "You're my partner, for better for worse." he'd said the words before but they were the truth. "You're also more than that. You're my best friend. When I saw you get shot I felt like I'd been hit too."

Olivia smiled at him before touching his face, resting her hand on his cheek and moving her head so that her forehead rested on his. He held her face in his hands and closed his eyes tight. Silently vowing to never let anything happen to her. "I love you Liv."

She opened her eyes and looked at him for a moment. He opened his and met her gaze. "I love you too El." she replied.

**The End**

**Sorry it's short but I decided to leave this one there so that EO shippers and non EO shippers are all happy. The 'I love you' can mean what you want. They can be the I love you's between friends or the I love you's between two people who want to be together. Let me know which one you would prefer.**

**Thanks so much for reading and again, sorry its taken so so so long to finish this. **


End file.
